Not Enough
by Myriddian
Summary: CCS Songfic Oneshot, Done at a non defined point in the middle of the series, just a brief insite into how I think the characters bond early before it gets REALLY fluffy... more waif!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura (Clamp does) and I certainly didn't write the lyrics to this beautiful song 'not enough' (Our Lady Peace) I'm just borrowing them temporarily!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's nothing you can say, Nothing you can do  
  
Shaoran stares out the window of the classroom. 'Mathematics is SO boring' he thinks preferring to let his mind wander to more important issues. The bell rings for a break to lunch and his consciousness is snapped back into reality. Glancing up from his pleasant daydream he's mind began to focus on the people around him. For a moment he watches Sakura she and Tomoyo beam together sharing some kind of private joke. An insane jealousy broods inside of him as he watches. Her and Tomoyo chat in an excited teenage manner; much to Shorans despair he wishes he were included too, wishing madly that even for a moment Sakura was as open with him as she was with Tomoyo. 'What a stupid fool I am' he thinks too himself.  
  
Nothing in Between, You know the Truth  
  
Sakura steals a quick glance backwards towards him as she can feel his eyes on her. For a moment she catches his eyes and for the first time notices a different look upon him, not his usual sour and haunted face but one of desperate loneliness. Sakura stops, fighting the will to walk up and hold him. 'That look, is something' Her thoughts were scattered by Tomoyo suggesting a picnic lunch. Distracted by her thoughts yet to scattered to put them together she allowed Tomoyo to lead her out of the classroom.  
  
Nothing Left to Face, Nothing Left to Lose  
  
Shaoran watches Sakura go, remembering the heat from her eyes on his. 'Busted' he thought absentmindedly 'I wonder what she's thinking'. MaiLing appeared like a dream in front of him flaunting herself around him as she always did. As habit he took her hand and took her away from the prying eyes of the classroom. 'Mai why can't you just be my friend for once?' the thought caught him unawares and in the sudden realization he stopped causing Mai Ling to waltz straight into the back of him. "Watch it," She says as they both tumble to the ground, Shaoran just grabs her to protect her as an instinct. Which Mai Ling notices and begins to babble about. Shaoran pulls he to his face is almost touching hers. "Please Mai" he pleads his eyes meeting hers with a deep sadness  
  
Nothing Takes your Place  
  
Stalking away Mai Ling calls out to him and gives some thought to chasing him. After a forceful warning backwards glance from Shaoran she abandons the mission scanning the area for Sakura with the headstrong belief that whenever he fiancée is in a bad mood, generally she's to blame. Shaoran kept walking although he had no destination 'I don't want you Mai, I'm sorry but I don't' he hung his head down low 'Atleast not the way you want, or the way I want Sakura'  
  
When they say your not that Strong, Well you're not that weak  
  
Sakura's mind was on fire, a hundred thoughts all flew upon her at once she was worried about Li, really worried. "Tomoyo" Sakura said shyly "Hai Sakura Chan" Tomoyo said smiling gently, she could tell something was greatly troubling Sakura "Did you notice Li-Kun this afternoon" Sakura ventured "The way he looked at you?" "Hai, you saw it too" Tomoyo smiled, of course she saw, everything appeared to be making sense.  
  
It's Not your fault, When you climb up that hill, Up to your place  
  
'Dammit' Shaoran thought, 'Why cant I have what you have, people adore you, respect you, love you' with that thought he fell to the ground and wrapped his arms over the tops of his legs. 'I wish I was like you, Sakura I don't want you, I want to be you' He put his head down and began to sob gently, all of a sudden feeling the most lonely he'd ever been.  
  
I hope your well, There's nothing left to prove  
  
Mai Ling bolted to the quiet corner where Sakura and Tomoyo were quietly talking. All people looked at each other at once. "Mai-Ling" Sakura stammered, "Is everything all right?" Mai looked at the two friends looking at her with concern in there eyes. "Actually, I'm worried about Shaoran" Both girls stared at Mai in amazement, never before had she been so outright with her feelings. Sakura stood up in a flurry of excitement and concern. With a quick glance at Tomoyo she raced off in search of Li. Tomoyo reached out and gently took Mai Lings hand in hers.  
  
Nothing I wont do, nothing like the pain I feel for you  
  
Sakura was getting desperate with only 15 minutes till the end of the lunch break she knew she had to find Shaoran and fast, she couldn't bear the thought of him feeling so distressed while she could do nothing. With a swift movement she had her clow card ready to go "fly" she commanded. Soaring into the air she began to fret even more about her friend 'Li, what's going on in the head of yours' Out of the corner of her eye she glanced at him wrapped up in a ball his shoulders gently shaking. "Li Kun" she called swooping down towards him in a flash she was on the ground her arms wrapped around him  
  
Nothing Left to Hide, Nothing left to fear I am always here, What you want  
  
Li just sat enjoying the feeling of Sakura's arms strong and supportive around him. "Li-Kun" Sakura whispered "what's the matter, why are you so sad all of a sudden" Li stayed silent and pulled away from Sakura in a moment turning to face here. "I don't know" he said finally "You have everything, friends, family, love" "Li you have the same, in Mai Ling, in Tomoyo and I" Shaoran stared at Sakura's face, so gentle and so kind.innocent a pure. "Sakura" he said gently reaching his hand to take hers "Li Kun" Sakura almost pulled back in surprise, was this affection?  
  
  
  
What you lost, What you had, What is gone  
  
Tomoyo sat holding onto Mai Ling's hand 'Sakura' she pondered 'Is it possible that Shaoran will steal you away from me' She glanced down at Mai who was staring into the open blue sky. "Is he gone Tomoyo? Will he abandon me?" Mai looked stricken and alone, so Tomoyo squeezed her had tightly around Mai Lings. "I certain hope not" Tomoyo said, "She's to cute to be lost to one person just yet" Mai Ling smiled to herself, deep down she knew she was losing Shaoran but the comfort that Tomoyo's arms offered her a sense of hope.  
  
Is over what you've got, What you love  
  
Tomoyo was surprised when Mai Ling turned to return her embrace with a full- bodied cuddle. Tomoyo smiled to herself and stroked Mai Lings hair 'what beautiful dark hair you have' The thought crossed her mind suddenly!  
  
What you need is real if it's not enough, it's not enough, It's not enough, I'm sorry "Li Kun?" Sakura exclaimed feeling suddenly nervous to be here with him like this. "Sakura" Li Stammered out "I don't want to fight anymore can we be a team, a real team" A small smile stole across Sakura's lips "Hai Li Kun" She whimpered as the bell signaling the end of lunch called for their attention. Walking back to class Sakura stole a sideways glance at Shaoran, He face seemed to be brighter even though he maintained his rough exterior. 'Hai Li Kun' she pondered 'I will always be beside you, you will always be my friend' She was unaware however of Shaorans thoughts that promised he'd never let himself fall in love with her, but swearing an oath to always be by her side.  
  
If it's not enough it's not enough  
  
Tomoyo and Mai Ling joined them moments later, all four people paused to watch one another, 'Everything's changed' Tomoyo thought 'However it will take time for them to realize' "Tomoyo, are you all right? Sakura asked "Ohhh, Hai, Sakura Chan" Tomoyo mumbled snapping out of her daydream "Sakura" Mai Ling said "I'll race you to class" 


End file.
